


Darkness And Fears To Appease

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [10]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness And Fears To Appease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed. Anonymous prompt: **rampage**

It took Raymond Reddington six days to locate Elizabeth Keen.

He was unconscious for four hours before Dembe found and roused him.

She was unconscious for twelve, and on the move.

He made one call to the task force to inform them that she was missing; he ignored eight calls from them seeking more information.

Liz broke two fingers freeing herself from her restraints, and one unfortunate man’s nose when he noticed.

Red paid ten thousand untraceable dollars to fly to the first country where she was held.

She managed to injure three more of her captives before she was sedated again and more severely restrained.

He kissed all eight of her unbroken fingers when he finally found her alive.

While Liz recovered in an undisclosed location with seven staff on retainer, Red left with a list.

When he returned with battered knuckles and a bouquet of lisianthus in one hand, she smiled even though it hurt.

And twenty-one people were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Eric's Song" by Vienna Teng.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128453041570/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
